


Fascinating

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Stargazing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:OK HI so could you do something for Deviant!Connor x reader where she finds him kind of just staring at something simple in wonder (like idk, stars in the night sky, an older kid playing gently with a younger sib, idk just something taken for granted by humans), and she asks what’s his fascination with it, and he just says something so simple and yet so profound that the reader is like 😮, and Connor’s confused as to why she’s reacting the way she is. HC or fic thing is fine; it’s up to you!Requested by @lionhearted-lover:Hhiiiii! May I request Dbh Deviant! Connor who witnesses his Workaholic S/O? Could go from overtime to stressing about how something isn’t right? (Its one of those days at work for me LOL)





	Fascinating

Connor wrapped his arms around you from behind, leaning his chin over your shoulder to watch what you were working on in the computer. You smiled at the gesture, even if you were a little surprised that he was so affectionate lately. Ever since he became deviant, he had showed a great interest in human relationships, especially since you started dating. But if at first he was clumsy and reluctant to initiate any affection, now it was the other way around.

“Are you done working, Y/N?” He asked you, gently squeezing you in his arms.

“Not yet” You replied, quickly typing on the keyboard.

“You have been sitting in this chair for hours now” You heard the concern in his voice. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Not really” But you were lying, you were indeed tired.

Your muscles felt tense and your back hurt. Your eyes burned because of the long time in front of the screen. Your hands and fingers cramped since you had been typing for hours as well. Yet you couldn’t bring yourself to take a break, even if you knew you were far from finishing.

“You should take a break, Y/N” Connor advised you, still trying to get you to.

“In a minute” You said, not really meaning it.

You got back to work and let your fingers wander around the keyboard as you typed rapidly again. Your eyes darted back and forth, reading the words you were writing as you did. Suddenly, you were startled when you heard the door.

Looking over your shoulder, you realized Connor had left. You frowned in concern, thinking that you may have upset him. So you paused, trying to hear anything, but you didn’t.

“Connor?” You tried, hoping he would respond.

“In here” Came his voice from the other side of the front door.

With a sigh and an eye roll, you stood from your seat, although not reluctantly. But you didn’t want Connor to get mad at you, and you promised yourself to get immediately back to work after making sure he hadn’t. So you walked through the front door, wanting to check it as soon as possible.

You found Connor outside, sitting in the porch as he looked up to the starry night. His brown eyes had a dreamy look on them, but also one of wonder, of awe, and his mouth was slightly agape as well.

“Hey, Con” You sat next to him, actually feeling a whole new vibe there with him.

Being outside, in the pleasant breeze of the night, with such calmness, was delightful. Also, Connor’s presence was comforting and calming. You did as him and looked up to the sky, enjoying the beautiful sight of the stars not being dimmed by the lights of the city.

But there was something about Connor… ever since he became deviant, he had changed. He was still the same soft and somewhat dorky and awkward Connor but… he was so emotional now, so… human. Even more so than some humans, more aware at times.

“What’s with you? What’s your fascination with the sky?” You asked, staring at him as though trying to read his mind, to understand what was on his heart.

“It’s… incredibly beautiful…” Connor replied, not tearing his eyes away from the stars. “And it’s overwhelming at the same time. Isn’t it fascinating?”

“What do you mean?”

“There are so many beautiful things in the world… But we don’t stop to look at them, we are hurried by the fast pace of our lives and responsibilities… We never take a moment to look at a beautiful sunset, or the starry sky, or…”

Your eyebrows raised up in surprise when he suddenly looked at you, never finishing the sentence. But the soft smile that formed on his lips as he stared at you let you know what was on his mind at that very moment.

“Or what?” You grinned in spite of yourself, somewhat flustered by his loving glance.

“Or the beauty of a loved one” The tenderness dripping from his voice flustered you further, but it wasn’t the only thing. “Did I… say something wrong?”

“N-No” You realized your jaw had dropped and closed your mouth. “I’m just surprised”

“Why?” Connor frowned in that cute way of his, like a puppy, making you smile a little.

“Because that was so deep and so true, Con…” You realized how tired you really were all of a sudden, and you appreciated the break you were suddenly taking. The one he insisted on you taking. “Humans usually don’t notice the little things, they’re blinded by other stuff that they think is more important but… It’s the little things like those, the ones you mentioned, that make life beautiful”

“Oh” He smiled as he looked up at the stars once more. “I see”

You chuckled in amusement, taken aback by the fact that an android had a better and more profound understanding of the world than humans. That he could be more emotional sometimes.

“It definitely feels better being here with you watching the stars than working” You closed your eyes, feeling a sudden peace and coziness that you didn’t want to abandon. “Even if I couldn’t see it before”

You felt his eyes piercing you all of a sudden, and you looked up at him you noticed a mixture or concern and adoration in his expression. You didn’t mind, you just felt comfort as your glance locked with his tender brown eyes.

“You’re exhausted” He muttered, frowning a little.

“Yeah… I could fall asleep right now” You smiled at him, earning a smile from him, before closing your eyes and accommodating on his shoulder. “But overall because I’m so comfortable here right now, with you”

“Me too” Connor muttered softly. “Sleep, Y/N, I will watch over you”


End file.
